Falling into a well
by badbanditgirl105
Summary: Janet and Kara didn't know but their local well just lead them into a diffrent time period. (Kagome is not in this but Kikyo is sorry Kagome fans!!)


Falling into a well. What could happen?  
  
"Hey sis can we go to the park you promised me after you were done with watching Inu-Yasha and Charmed." Asked a young little girl who looked around the age of 5 or 6 years old with short brown hair in a high ponytail with golden brown eyes.  
  
Kara glanced at her little sister Janet before answering, "Yeah I know but I have one big question for you, who do you like in the show of Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Janet rested her little cute head on her hand, and started to think. "I like Shippou the best and wouldn't mind helping him tease and attack Inu- Yasha sometimes." She giggled.  
  
She smiled at Janet's way, "Well I would choose between Inu-Yasha to Kouga but never to love or show affection, but maybe one day."  
  
An hour went by. Kara with shoulder length dark brown hair cascaded to her shoulders in waves and she had warm fiery; green eyes with hues of brown and flashes of gold.  
  
"So want to check out the haunted well near here Janet?" "Come on Kara that place is scary it's filled with spiders and you know I hate spiders!!" Janet cried out while holding her older sisters hand tightly.  
  
"Just a peek?" "Okay a peek but then the park!"  
  
Kara giggled as she lifted her sister easily and let her climb on to her back while she held her small legs firmly and shot off running towards the deserted well. Janet shouted in surprise at her sister's strength and speed for carrying her and still not lose a step of speed at all.  
  
Kara suddenly stopped at their destination. Janet was out of breath but she didn't know why, her big sister was the one who was running swiftly. "So what do you think it doesn't really look like it's haunted huh little sis?" Janet smiled, "It looks ordinary enough only a vew vines wrapped around here and their really. Maybe we can have a closer peek? I want to see what it looks like inside the well?" she spoke innocently with her cute little pout.  
  
She only shrugged at her little sister's look only to fall and become weak from it like before, "Alright but a closer peek. I did promise you that we would go too the park anyway.. Janet!! Not so close!!"  
  
Janet glanced at Kara, as she climbed up the edge of the well. "Don't worry big sister I'm not going to get hurt not when you're here with me!" she smiled but her smile suddenly vanished as she lost her balance and fell in, crying out for Kara with her hand out to her.  
  
"Oh god!! Janet!!"  
  
Kara jumped towards the well as she continues to hear her little sister's cries. "Don't worry Janet!! I'm coming to get you!!" and jumps into the well without a second thought, falling into an endless drop. 'I have to get faster to her!! It looks like you can continue to fall!!" curling herself until she was almost straight to get faster falling deeper only to watch her little sisters form close in with hers, holding out her hand and grabbing her little hand pulling her closely, while closing in to the ground covered in rocks and bones. "Hold on tight Janet!!" Kara cried out as she turned her back to the ground with her precious little sister held to her chest protectively.  
  
A golden light came at them and entered Kara before she slammed into the dirty bottom. Taking her breath away from the impact. Janet opened one eye than the other as she looked into her sisters face which was scrounched in pain. "Big sister!! Are you okay?!?! Thank you for saving me!!" Janet cried and hugged her as Kara cautiously got up wincing from the slight pressure of pain.  
  
"As long as you okay Janet, I'm alright though just a bit of pain in her back from the fall. "Well we better get out of this well before someone will go get help." "Alright, but how?" Janet asked as she clung to her sisters leg in comfort. Kara started to peer at the stone well walls covered in sturdy vines. "Maybe I can climb those vines." Janet tugged at Kara's shorts, "Uh sis." "Not now Janet when we get out you can tell me later." "Alright."  
  
Kara picked up Janet with one arm somehow with renewed strength and the other arm she used to pull herself up, making Janet hold on around her neck tightly with out choking her. "I'm not choking you am I Kara?" Janet asked sweetly as Kara tried not to have her fall while she was at the top of the well finally.  
  
"Of course not little sister. But we made it at the top... But it doesn't look like were not in Florida anymore.." Kara gently put Janet down as she looked up at their surroundings in broad daylight. "So what are you going to tell me?" "Uh feel your ears and look behind at your back and hands.." She whispered. Kara turned around for a second too look at what she was talking about. She took in a breath as she felt two pointy furry ears instead of her human ears and felt her teeth feeling two pointy canine fangs and looking at her nails which had points tips instead of half bitten finger nails. A long bushy tail swished behind her, it's colors the same as her hair. Dark brown with the tip looked like dipped in white as snow paint. "What's happened to me!?!?!" "You look pretty can I feel your tail?" Janet pleaded cutely. Kara pouted, "I guess. But no pulling" she scolded lightly. Janet nodded as she caught her sisters bushy tail feeling it's silky softness of the fine fur.  
  
"You know now that I thought about it, I can smell things better as if my smelling senses got stronger and same with my ears I can hears things so easily than I could before!" she giggled, Janet peered over Kara's tail as she continued to laugh.  
  
Something screamed, something sounding from a screech to a roar of some kind of beast. "Janet get behind me.." Kara growled as her tail wrapped itself around Janet securely and safely making Janet feel comfortable and safe from anything.  
  
"I smell flesh of a human child." something hissed. Kara bristled, a growl emitting from her own lips. "Who ever you are your not having my little sister!"  
  
"You stupid demon give the girl to me!!" "Leave us now!!" "No." it hissed as it appeared infront of them. Kara held back a breath. It was a creature she never seen before. A huge furry beast with two huge yellow eyes with huge deadly fangs and claws. Kara didn't know why but something reeked and she could smell it so well noting that Janet couldn't smell it.  
  
"Leave us alone!!" cried Janet. The demon looking monster only glanced at her and licked his lips. Kara felt a growl coming up her throat at this. 'The bastard doesn't know what he's up against! Even if I'm not a demon like him I can still fight just as well!.. I hope!!' "Hanyou just give me the girl now!" "Hanyou? I'm not a fucking demon at all!! I'm a human being!!" cursed Kara only to lower herself into a stance that felt more comfortable to fight in at the demon as they talked. "I smell the scent of a human and another creature in you. I am a full youkai and is one of the strongest around here.. Give me the girl's flesh and I'll spare you supposedly." grinning wickedly the demon retraced it's claws and lashed forward at Kara. Kara didn't know what to do!! But she felt something inside her break as she heard her little sisters cry of terror. Claws sharpen and retracting outward into slender deadly claws. Her eyes flashed into cat eyes, her once majestic green eyes with light hues of silver changed into silver cat eyes hues of black swirling in it's depths, making the hues changing into an sortments of colors from the emotions she was feeling.  
  
Kara cried out in a beast/cat cry and grabbed Janet with one arm and leaped up high in the air to a dead tree with branches surrounding it high above making it a safe place for Janet. Kara landed on the top branch with a thick trunk and dropped Janet carefully to the ground as her little sister clutched onto a smaller branch near by to hold her balance. Kara turned back at the demon who was trying to climb up the huge tree's bare branches at the bottom part. "Janet." Kara whispered her voice sounding a bit strained as if fighting something inside her as she talked to her loving little sister. "Promise me you stay right here when this is over." She kissed Janet's forehead lightly pulling away. Kara readying herself to leap downward she was held back by Janet's small clutched hand balled to her shirt. "And you promise too make out of this one alive." Janet whispered sincerely. Kara grinned, "Hey I'm not even begun to fight with this demon yet you go and root for me kay sis? I'm not letting this 'thing' go and eat you up!!" And with that she jumped down, feeling her inner animal half's instinct to make her senses more sharper to her surrpundings. Hand out with razor nails she jumped for ward with grace and agility, that Janet couldn't believe as she watched in awe. Slash the demon across the face.  
  
The demon crying in anguish tried to swipe at Kara blindly, as she nimbly jumped away from his on slaughts.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kara taunted, as she ducked again, "Can't hit a pathetic Hanyou?" she continued. The demon 'thing' roared in anger and slashed about wildly not caring what it hits.  
  
Kara got distracted as one of the many trees that got hit with the demon's claws died and disentergrated instantly. 'Great this changes everythin!!' She thought crazed at the fact that the demon could still get Janet and eat her, making her fury grow. Hit by something in her mind she sees humans in her head cry out in anguish and pain as they were eaten and killed by demons which looked like huge scorpions and what looked like a huge spider with a human head hundreds of them surrounding at the village. Coming out of the vision in her mind she felt the numbing pain shooting from her arm as she felt the demon sink it's claws defiantly into her right arm. "Shit!!" Kara cursed s she jumped away holding her injured arm cautiously with care. "That fucking hurts!! Better not start acting all cocky and finish this 'thing' off!! Pissing me off!! Calling me a Hanyou when I'm human!!" Ranting out curses until she found herself a sliver to close to death by the demon's jaws snatching at her as if knowing she was there even though it couldn't see her.  
  
"Now it's time!! Demon be gone!!" she cried as her last slash was quite more powerful then the others while emitting a silverfish green glow from it. The demon stood stock still and then fell to the ground in a dead heap as It slowly turned into dust by the attack.  
  
"Kara!!! Are you okay??" she cried out, Kara weakly looked up at her little sister and a smile graced her lips slightly.  
  
"I've been better. But yeah I'm okay. Hold on Janet I'll get you down!!"  
  
An hour of walking on foot and a full 45 min of carrying Janet on her back with her tail wrapped securely around the little girls waist. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Now?" "No." "Are we their now?" she continued annoying the hell out of her older sister. "Janet. No." "Now?" "Janet.. NO!!"  
  
a few minutes later.. Kara and Janet came to a clearing. Their was a small village down below and before she could finally tell Janet they were here she was jumped by something furry clutching to her shirt. "Uh.." "Please help me!! Inuyasha is going to kill me!!" said a little boy but before she could answer, knowing it was Shippou, a fuming Hanyou walked in the clearing with a nasty look upon his face.  
  
Janet only held onto Kara harder and so did Shippou. "Brat!!" "My name is Shippou!! And if you don't stop calling me brat I'll make her beat you up so bad you'll be crying for your mommy!!" 'Uh oh' thought Kara as the fuming Hanyou turned around at her and bare his teeth. Janet joined with Shippou in taunting at him. Kara could only watch as he became even more angry. And of course taking his anger out at Kara.  
  
"A weak demon like her? She should be afraid of me!!" he taunt. Kara fumed balling her hands into fists.  
  
"Watch it dog breath, I'm a lot stronger than you think even if I'm half demon!!" Kara covered her mouth, she couldn't believe it what she said even though she didn't know it herself she was even half human and demon!!  
  
Inuyasha relaxed as shock filtered his face, "Your like me? A hanyou?" Kara's shoulders could only sag in defeat, "Yeah I just found that out. People didn't like me anyway if I was all human although being a Hanyou is pretty cool also." She smiled, "But I am strong even if I was a human or a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha gave one of his rare grins and brought his hand up, "I'm Inuyasha." "Kara. And this is my little sister Janet, and yes she is all human she's just my half sister but I always think of her as my true sister."  
  
Janet, played around with Shippou happily chasing him around on the dirt covered ground. Kara could only laugh at them both as they came back with dirty faces and dirt all over them. Inuyasha only looked at them with one of his annoyed looks.  
  
"So where you live?" "Uh we came through a well and here we are! Don't know why though." Inuyasha could only think for once at this and answered with a serious voice. "Maybe you're the chosen one."  
  
Kara looked at him Questioning his answer. 


End file.
